


You Can Be My Full Time

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [49]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 100 kinks, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Gavin Reed Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, trans porn by trans authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Gavin’s still gasping for air, not because of the chase, but because of how fucking turned on he got watching Hank manhandle the guy like that.





	You Can Be My Full Time

**Author's Note:**

> 083\. Quickies  
> Title from Ride by Lana Del Rey  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)
> 
> Terms used for Gavin: pussy, slit, dick, lips

It was supposed to be a run-of-the-mill bust, Gavin thinks as he’s chasing after Hank and their suspect. Just some Ice dealer that they sent Hank after since that’s his whole thing and Gavin ended up on by being the lieutenant’s partner. Everything was fine until the motherfucker took off running.

By the time Gavin finally catches up, Hank’s dodging a poorly-aimed punch from the guy, giving him one of his one before spinning him and pinning him to the ground. Gavin’s still gasping for air, not because of the chase, but because of how fucking turned on he got watching Hank manhandle the guy like that. His ears are ringing loud enough that he can’t hear the Miranda’s being recited. He tries to pull himself together, for his reputation’s sake, but he’s so hard and wet. He wants Hank to manhandle  _ him _ like that, pin him down and fuck him hard.

Gavin squirms in his seat almost the whole drive back to the station. Hank is driving, of course, he’s right there, could reach over and finger Gavin if he wanted to (or maybe if Gavin begged hard enough?), but there’s a criminal in the back seat.

The interrogation is routine, Hank questioning, Gavin against the wall, Chris and Tina in the other room. Gavin can almost focus again until Hank gets fed up with the guy not talking, makes himself big and booming. There’s so much authority and raw power in that voice that it’s intoxicating, so much so that Gavin loses his grip again. He misses the confession, barely takes notice of Chris and Tina coming in to take the dude to holding, Hank walking over to him. 

“You alright, son?” he asks. 

Gavin is shaking so hard, Hank is right there in front of him, all he can do is fall to his knees, nuzzling his face against Hank’s crotch shamelessly.

There’s a moment where Gavin’s head clears and he’s unsure, but Hank’s hand on his head reassures him. “Watching me rough up a guy get you all hot and bothered, Reed?” Hank asks. Gavin whines, pressing his nose closer to Hank’s hardening dick, so close he can practically smell it through the denim. “Alright, alright, I gotcha, kid.”

Hank undoes his belt and jeans, pulling out his cock, short and thick and utterly perfect. Gavin’s on him in an instant, shoving as much of that beer can dick into his mouth as he possibly can. He only gets about halfway down before he starts choking, but there’s no fucking way he’s giving up this opportunity. He keeps bobbing his head, keeps choking, drool leaking from the corners of his mouth, until Hank yanks him off by the hair. 

“Why-” Gavin starts, but Hank drags him upwards to give him a bruising kiss, licking away the mess around Gavin’s mouth. 

“‘Cuz you were gonna hurt yourself, and I was gonna come too soon.”

Hank manhandles Gavin over so he’s bent over the interrogation table and Gavin moans. He’s gonna lose his mind, having someone so big and strong holding him down. Hank nearly rips off Gavin’s jeans, pulling them over Gavin’s ass and down to his knees.

Gavin is soaking wet, hard and needy. “C’mon, need that dick inside me, want you to fuck me ‘til I can’t walk, c’mon, Daddy, please!”

And then Gavin freezes.

“Oh my god, Lieutenant, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

Hank silences him with a hand over his mouth. “You gonna be good and open your legs for Daddy, boy?”

Gavin chokes on a sob. He didn’t think the lieutenant would go for it, but without hesitation he nods and spreads his legs as much as his jeans allow. Hank runs his fingers between Gavin’s lips. 

“So wet for me, baby. How long you been waiting for this?”

“S-since this morning. Please fuck me.”

Hank runs his fingers across Gavin a few more times, gathering slick so he can slick up his cock, and then he’s pushing inside Gavin, fucking in slowly a few times before starting to pound him into the table. He’s thrusting hard enough that it’s a good thing the table is bolted to the floor, hard enough that Gavin’s stomach is gonna bruise from hitting the edge of the table. 

“Such a gorgeous pussy, Gavin, so wet for me. You got a pretty little dick waitin’ for me too?” Gavin nods vigorously. Hank adjusts his hands so he’s pulling Gavin back onto his cock with one thick arm and the other can slip between them, fingers finding Gavin’s dick and tugging at it. “Fuck, Gavin, such a good boy for me, beautiful little slut begging for my cock.” 

Gavin preens at the praise, crying out when Hank fucks into him just right, but then there are two fingers in Gavin’s mouth.

“Did so good keeping quiet and waiting for me today, need you to keep being quiet so nobody finds us. Can you do that for me?”

He removes the fingers so Gavin can answer. “Ye-yes Daddy. I’ll be g-good for you,” he manages, punishing pace punching the words out of him. Gavin opens his mouth, sticking out his tongue, so Hank presses his fingers back so Gavin can suck on them.

The arm around Gavin’s waist pulls away, dropping Gavin’s chest back on the table, so it can find its way back to Gavin’s dick, tugging on it a few more times before Gavin’s coming, moaning loudly around Hank’s fingers. Hank keeps going another minute or so, Gavin’s spasming pussy making it difficult, before coming deep inside Gavin.

They rest there for a moment, Hank leaning on Gavin’s back, Gavin drooling around Hank’s fingers. Gavin whines when Hank pulls out, but he’s leaking come. Hank turns him around again, lifting him up so he’s sitting, ass bare, on the interrogation table. Hank slowly gets on his knees, licking up Gavin’s slit. Gavin cries out, fingers tangling in Hank’s hair as Hank eats him out. 

Hank licks out all of his come from Gavin’s hole, cleans up what dripped onto Gavin’s legs, finishes Gavin off by sucking on his little dick until he comes again. Hank sits back and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Couldn’t have you going back to work all messy, as nice as that would’ve been. He helps Gavin down from the table, pulling his pants back up as well as getting himself back in order.

When Gavin finally gets the courage to look at Hank’s face, his beard is shiny and slick with Gavin’s juices, and Gavin gets wet again just from that. He wraps his arms around Hank’s neck, lifting up onto his toes to kiss Hank hard. As they make out, Gavin manages to turn Hank around so he’s the one leaning against the table and Gavin can lean into him.

Hank only lets it go on for so long before physically pushing Gavin back, if only to stop him from climbing right back onto Hank’s dick. Gavin pouts like a little kid, but Hank rests his hands on Gavin’s hips. “You did so good for me, baby. Come home with me later. You can have me all to yourself then.”

Gavin’s face lights up.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
